Tides Of Time
by TintinRossi56
Summary: In the final instalment of the Seven Sailors Trilogy Haddock, Morgan and O'Rielly head to Whitby for a short holiday but an old friend turned foe from the past returns to seek revenge against one of the captains, but which one and why. Will one the captains succumb to a want for revenge or will the others be able stop that from happening?
1. The Three Sailors & The Watcher

**Yesss, finally I'm back. I finished writing this ages ago but I had to edit it slightly and I had a load of university assignments to finish but now there is only a few left I decided to finally start uploading the first few chapter. Any who welcome to the first chapter of the final installment to the Seven Sailors Trilogy. I did initailly have an introduction chapter but It didn't sound right so I decided to just go straight into the story. In a nutshell Haddock has arranged for the sea Captains to have a short holiday. Only Captain Morgan and Captain O'Rielly are able to come though as Chester And Captain O'Hannon are busy. The story is centred around revenge and the past of one particular sailor. This story is set in Whitby in Yorkshire in the north east of England. This first chapter may not make much sense but If you keep reading It'll make a lot more sense. Please review if you like it, only if you like it as I've been getting some very insulting reviews that have nothing to do with what has actually been writtern and It's starting to get on my nerves, especailly the ones with the swear words. These reviews got deleted the second I saw them and it made me reluctant to do any more fanfictions. Anyways I finally got over that and now please be nice.**

 **Story Details**

 **Title: Tides Of Time**

 **Catergory: Adventures Of Tintin**

 **Theme[s]: Death, Revenge [Death Will Occur In A Later Chapter]**

 **Rating: T [For Safety]**

 **Language: English**

 **Genre[s]: Suspense, Drama, Tragedy**

 **Character[s]: Captain Haddock, Captain Morgan, Captain O'Rielly, Captain Black**

 **Opening Poem**

 **His home would always be the sea**

 **His anchor still laid upon the seabed**

 **Alone he was the islander**

 **Before he was the eight sailor**

 **On this day he took another breath**

 **Vowed the sea he would return**

 **Only then could he take**

 **The final steps on the road to the pier**

 **xx**

 **Chapter 1 - The Three Sailors**

As the afternoon began to take its hold on the trio they decided to head to the B&B that Captain Haddock had kindly booked for them. As they stepped through the cobbled streets they had no idea that a storm was brewing for one of them. The sailors all had a past, especailly Haddock but one of the sailors inparticular had done something he wished that he hadn't but it was something that he couldn't take back.

As the sailors made their way into the B&B, aptly named the Whitby Inn, another figure stood in a nearby alley, watching every single move that the three sea captains made. The figure was concentrating on one captain rather than all of them.

"You haven't changed at all" The figure muttered.

He continued to watch as Haddock, Morgan and O'Rielly carried on and he frowned. Haddock was hoping for a relaxing, problem free get together but as usual something would get in the way only it would be the last thing that they expected. As the trio disappeared into the B&B the figure remained hidden within the alley and casually lit up a cigarette. Turning he walked down the alley which led back onto the main street and at this point he blended into the street. He knew exactly what he wanted and didn't care what happened as a consequence, well to him it didn't matter anyway. All he needed to do was wait, wait for the perfect moment to pounce on his target. Until then he had no choice but to stalk his prey looking for any possible weaknesses.

The figure had one distinct advantage over his prey. He knew the area, actually he knew it like the back of his hand but he was born here, these were his hunting lands and his prey was in unknown territory with no idea what was coming next.

Now he knew the location of his prey he was more that willing to wait. As he reached the side of the river he quickly clambered down a ladder and into a small ship, one of the few items he still owned. He knew exactly who to blame for this and soon he would have his revenge.

Soon.

 **Forgive me for the shortness and the next chapter will be better I promise. Please review if you like the chapter x x I'll try and publish the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. In The Darkness

**Thank you so much to Zanate56 for the amazing review and comment, thank you so much. You are right there are some idiots online. Now here is chapter two of this story that I had so much fun writing. Sorry if this chapter is still a little bit short, The next chapter should definately be a lot longer and the next chapter was one that I really enjoyed writing. This story is mainly focused on just of the three sea captains but Haddock still has a vital part within the story and it still entwines with him so watch out for those parts. There will also be a rather long flashback scene in this story, I love doing those, and this flashback focuses on an event that happened before the events of Rollin' The Waves Down. Thanks again and please enjoy this chapter.**

 **xx**

O'Rielly let his bag fall onto the floor and fell face first into the bed. The journey up the country had been quite tiring for him despite the small amount of rest that he had accumilated on the boat ride over from Scarborough. He let out a long sigh and pulled himself up from the bed. Haddock had done a good job getting them together again, depsite the events that had taken place the last time they were all together. It had been hard after the deaths of Abel and Farrell but now he felt like a good change was coming. As he stood up he ignored the crack as he straightened his knee.

"I'm not as young as I used to be" he muttered as he switched off the main light. Too tired to change he simply pulled off his jacket and fell back onto the bed. Within miunets he was dead to the world in a deep sombre sleep.

Meanwhile a few streets over dark shadows were moving in the midnight light. As he took each step he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the Whitby Inn, specifically the second floor window. The shillouette captured the gentleman perfectly, right down to the outline of his hat which was unfortunately obscured by the darkness. As he reached the gate to the beer garden of the Whitby Inn he paused and stared right up to the second floor window.

At that exact moment O'Rielly suddenly woke up with no warning. He blinked furiously as he tried to read the numbers on the digital clock.

Half past four

O'Rielly felt like he had only been asleep for an hour. Rubbing his eye's he pulled his legs out of the bed and pulled himself up, grimacing as his left leg cramped up. He managed to hobble over to the window and with great difficulty managed to open it. As the cold autumn air hit his skin he inhaled deeply enjoying every single monoclue of the sweet oxygenated air. As he reopened his eyes he stared out into the darkness, admiring the dark sleeping town beneath him.

As his eyes came into focus he noticed a figure standing under a streetlight, staring at his feet. Intrigued he kept watching, wondering why someone would be standing around outside in the cold early morning air at half past four in the morning. As the man's head slowly began to raise his features became visible causing O'Rielly's eyes to unaturally widern. As the face raised up fully he stared into O'Rielly's eye's causing O'Rielly to gasp.

O'Rielly hurridly pulled the curtains over the window and stummbled backwards. His hands were shaking and his body had gone numb.

"No" he whispered. "It can't be"

Cautiously walking back to the window he reached his hand out and slowly pulled back the curtains. Peering out into the depths he saw nothing. The man had dissapeared into thin air. O'Rielly didn't feel comfortable any more. He quickly closed the window and pulled the curtains over so they covered the window. Lying back down on his back on the bed he tried to clear his head. His past was coming back to haunt him and it was going to hit him hard.


	3. Haunted

**Yes I'm back quite quickly. I've got quite a lot of spare time on my hands at the moment so I'm trying to update as many of my unfinished stories as possible. World Of Our Own may take a little bit longer to be updated as I have not actually writtern chapter five yet and Wings Of The Fallen should be updated quite quickly as there is not much left of that story to type up. Captain Haddock takes a bit of a backseat role in this story but he still plays an important role in the story espically in the next chapter and in the final few chapters of this story. Thanks for reading and please enjoy this chapter and if you like this please review, until next time x x**

O'Rielly still didn't feel right the following morning. O'Rielly had seen the impossible during the early hours of the morning and he still had problems wrapping his head around it. O'Rielly was deep in thought as he sat at the table outside the B&B nursing his partially hot coffee, which was getting colder with every minent that it wasn't been drank. As Morgan reached the door he paused, looking at O'Rielly. He could sense something different about O'Rielly. The sailors were that close that when something was wrong everyone noticed but saying that no one had realised what was wrong with Farrell untill Haddock bumped into them and rocked Farrell's boat.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to sit down?" O'Rielly asked.

Morgan detected the sight edge to his voice but sat down anyway opting not to ask him if he had gottern out of the wrong side of bed this morning. Morgan eyed him up suspiciously and O'Rielly unfortunately noticed this.

"What?" He asked, the hint of sharpness becoming more apparent.

"Nothing" Morgan replied quietly.

"Good" O'Rielly replied, taking a large gulp of his coffee. Morgan was puzzled. O'Rielly was never like this and it was very out of character for him. O'Rielly stared back into his coffee and sighed.

"Sorry Morgan, I haven't had much sleep" he stated, this time softer than before. He wasn't lying but neglected to mention what he had seen in the middle of the night. He was holding back and Morgan could still detect that something was up.

"Age finally catching up with you" Morgan asked cheekily.

Thankfully O'Rielly smilied.

"One of the joys of life I suppose" He replied sarcastically.

For a brief moment his fears dissapeared but the man's face was still in his head and resonated in his sight wherever he closed his eye's. Standing up he straightened his jacket and turned to face Morgan.

"I think I need to cool off" O'Rielly breathed.

Morgan watched as he walked away down the mainstreet. Something was really bugging him. O'Rielly was never like this, he was a cheerful and happy chap one hundred percent of the time. It was very out of character for O'Rielly to be grumpy, angry or miserable, in fact it was a very rare occurance.

O'Rielly had only been walking for about ten minents when he bumped into Captain Haddock.

"Ahoy O'Rielly, mind if I walk with you" Haddock asked.

"Sure" O'Rielly replied, a little half heartedly. Haddock picked up upon the tone of the reply and glanced at him, seeing nothing but sadness in his eye's.

"Are you alright O'Rielly?"

O'Rielly breathed in deeply trying to push back his anger so he didn't reply to the question sharply.

"I'm fine"

"What are you up to?" Haddock asked.

"Just walking, I need to clear my head"

"Something bugging you?"

"I'm just thinking about the past" O'Rielly replied. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth.

Haddock sighed. They had all agreed to put the past behind them even if it was just for the week.

"O'Rielly, what's in the past is in the past. We need to start focusing on the present"

O'Rielly turned to Haddock. As much as he knew Haddock was right there was something he wanted to get out.

"Sometimes that's not good enough Haddock. You can't change the past no matter how much you want to. The past will always haunt the present"

As O'Rielly walked over the bridge Haddock was stunned and was instantly knew that he was lying about being fine. Haddock watched him until he dissappeared from view. He hoped that he was just in a phase and that it would dissappear as soon as possible.

xx

O'Rielly bent forward, letting his head droop slightly. Sighing lightly the sound bonced off the sacred walls of the chapel and resonated back to the front pew where he was sitting. He wasn't religious but he found the silence of a chapel quite relaxing and comforting. He knew Haddock and Morgan would listen intently to any problems he had but the problem that he had was personal and he didn't want them getting involved as he worried about what would transpire if he did. As he let his head fall into his hands he began to realise why Captain Haddock and Captain Chester had kept the business involving Captain Farrell and Aaron Pavelinski a secret. O'Rielly didn't want to drag Captain Morgan and Captain Haddock into something that was his fault.

As O'Rielly continued to trawl through his thoughts a second figure appeared at the back of the chapel. O'Rielly was no longer alone

The figure reached into his jacket and pulled out a small squared shaped peice of paper. Setting it down on the table at the back of the chapel he looked up at O'Rielly. I'll have you eventually, the figure thought to himself.

O'Rielly brought his head up. The serenity of the chapel had been broken and he didn't feel as comfortable as he did one minent ago. Turning around he saw a flash of a black coat as someone left the chapel in a hurry. Grabbing his own coat he pulled it on over his tan coloured poloneck jumper and rushed straight to the back of the chapel. Whoever it was had dissappeared but as he glanced across the candle table at the back he saw the note that had been left. Picking it up his legs turned to jelly as he read each word. If the table had not have been there for him to hold on to, he would have collasped onto the floor.

 _Think on your sin's_

 _Plead for forgiveness all you want_

 _When I come for you_

 _It won't save you_

 _\- B_

O'Rielly was right The past would always haunt the present.


	4. Spooked

**Finally I'm back, Reality has captured most of my time at the moment so I haven't had the chance to update this story. I really love this story and I hope that people are enjoying reading this. I still have quite a few chapters left to go so please hang in there. Thanks to the people who have reviewed this story so far. I've finished writing the story in paper format so it won't be to long before I finish this. I've really adored writing this and I didn't expect to create a trilogy after just one story. It also feels good to do a fanfiction than is more centred around Captain Haddock. Apologies that this chapter is a little bit short but I promise that future chapters will be longer, espically the penultimate chapter.**

 **xx**

That same night...

Haddock sat at the bar of the B&B with his head in the clouds. O'Rielly's words kept ringing in his ears. Haddock sensed that something was on O'Rielly's mind but he didn't seem like being truthful about it. As Morgan sat down beside Haddock, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and decided to ask Morgan.

"Can I ask you an odd question Morgan?"

"Shoot" Morgan replied, taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Have you noticed anything odd about O'Rielly?" Haddock asked, preparing himself for any resistance, if he recieved any.

"Well he nearly snapped my head off this morning, Does that count? Claimed he4 hadn't had much sleep"

He couldn't help but pick up certain tones within Morgans voice.

"You don't believe him do though, do you" Haddock replied looking directly at Morgan in the process.

"Honestly ... No. He's keeping something to himself"

There was a long pause before Haddock spoke up again.

"I had a rather strange conversation with O'Rielly earlier"

Morgan frowned.

"Strange? How?"

"He brought up that he had been thinking about the past and he said that the past would always haunt the present. He's never like this; something is definately wrong"

Morgan stared deep into the remaining contents of his pint glass.

"I wonder what made him say that, I mean it's not like he has a shady past, well not that we know of anyway" Morgan suggested.

"I know, it's like he's ..."

Haddock couldn't quite find the word.

"Spooked" Morgan whispered.

 **Again sorry that this is a bit short but the next chapter has more lenght**


	5. The Unknown Sailor

**Apologies for the shortness of the last chapter but I'm hoping that this chapter will be longer than the last chapter. This chapter focuses on O'Rielly's state of mind now that his past is starting to haunt him. I love writing dreams into chapters as it gives me the chance to get into the characthers mind. This is even better when I'm writing a story involving secrets and lies. This chapter is longer than the last one and I haven't got many more chapters to go.**

 **xx**

O'Rielly tossed and turned vigorously in his sleep as his mind began to violently turn as his thought processes altered what he wanted to dream about. Within the darkness of the bedroom his eye's were rolling sharply under his eyelids. A nightmare was taking over

xx

O'Rielly stood upon the edge of the cliff with the wind whipping across his face and loose black shirt. Looking down he realised that his feet were bare, soaked through my the grass, and that his loose ill fitting trousers were wet at the bottom. He looked up across the sea to see a storm brutally building up in the distance but it was approaching fast.

He was suddenly thrown to the ground by a figure and as he rolled over he realised the figure was blacked out, unable to be identified. The figure kicked him sucessively in the chest three times and then pulled a knife from his belt. O'Rielly's eye's widerned in fear and he tried to evade him by moving backwards but it got him nowhere. Before he knew it the black figure slashed him across the chest narrowly missing his neck and then slashed him right down his arm.

In the real world O'Rielly was moving around frantically in the bed with sweat rolling down his forehead and onto the frezzing cold sheets however now he was starting to call out.

"No, Please, Stop"

The blacked out figure hit O'Rielly sharply across the face then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Call yourself a friend!" The figure viciously shouted

O'Rielly squirmed within his grasp. He didn't want to be here.

"You'll pay for this"

Suddenly the scene shifted and O'Rielly found himself hanging from the cliff, clinging onto the edge with only his fingertips. The storm was raging on top of them flinging leaves and natural schrapnel all around them. The figure kicked out at O'Rielly's fingers making O'Rielly clasp his fingers further into the ground but the unbelievable force of gravity that wanted to pull him down was so much stronger, stronger than the urge to pull himself up. The black figure kicked O'Rielly's fingers one last time and without warning O'Rielly lost his grip, falling into empty space.

O'Rielly started to scream instantly, waking up Haddock and Morgan who came running into the room to see O'Rielly violently trashing around in the bed. As they rushed to the bed O'Rielly suddenly snapped awake and shot up in the bed. O'Rielly was heavily sweating and breathing hard.

"O'Rielly are you alright?" Haddock exclaimed putting his hand on O'Rielly's shoulder.

"Bad dream" O'Rielly replied, desperately trying to counteract his erratic breathing.

"Bad dream?" Morgan questioned. "It sounded like a nightmare"

"I'm fine" O'Rielly breathed

There was a long pause as Haddock and Morgan looked at each other and then looked at O'Rielly.

"Are you sure about that?" Haddock asked softly.

O'Rielly swallowed quickly before looking up at his friends.

"Seriously I'm fine"

Haddock and Morgan glanced at O'Rielly for a second time before leaving the room but it just placed more doubts in Haddock and Morgan's minds. The second they left the room O'Rielly closed the door and rushed straight into the bathroom, immediatly running the cold water tap. He splashed the water up onto his face and pressed his wirsts into the cold stream of water. Rubbing his face with his freezing cold hands he switched the tap off, then stared into the mirror, looking deeply into his own reflection. He gripped the sides of the sink and held back a sigh.

"What have I done?"

xx

 **Thanks for reading and please only review if you actually like the story**


	6. No Longer A Stranger

**Unfortunately this is another short chapter but I wanted this separate from the next chapter as the next chapter is quite long, well I think anyway as it's five sides of paper. This particular chapter will be explained properly in the following chapters. This chapter is the first part of O'Rielly's stalker finally conforting him.**

 **xx**

O'Rielly woke up at about five am the following morning and the skies were still as black as ever with no idication of dawn on the horizion. He spent a further hour or so tossing and turning untill about six forty five. Realising it was quater to seven he decided he'd had enough and pulling the covers back he swung his legs onto the stone cold floor. Quickly throwing on his clothers and shoes he grabbed his pipe and headed downstairs.

As he walked into the beer garden at the back of the B&B he breathed in the sweet but cold morning air. For one brief moment he forgot about his worries and proceeded to light up his pipe, inhaling the invigorating sultry smoke. Closing his eye's he exhaled and relaxed, so much in fact that he didn't hear the metal click of the gate as it opened and closed. He wasn't alone anymore.

"Hello again Captain Leonard O'Rielly"

O'Rielly felt like his breath suddenly stopped. Turning round he dropped his pipe in shock, barely hearing it hit the ground as his mind clouded into a grey canvas.

 **Again, apologies for the shortness but this will all be explained in the next few chapters. :D If you like this please review.**


	7. Cresting Waves

**Yay, Time for a flashback chapter now and time for the big reveal of O'Rielly's stalker and why the stalker wants him that badly.**

 **xx**

15 years ago, Southwest England, St Ives

O'Rielly grunted angrily at himself as he attempted to finish the final repairs of his car. As he finally finished a pair of boots suddenly appeared at the side of the car making him jump out of his skin. Pulling himself up from under the car he met the more tidier sight of Captain Black.

"Don't scare me like that" O'Rielly exclaimed as he pulled himself onto his feet.

"Sorry mate. I thought you would know me by now" Black replied.

O'Rielly simply shook his head and the pair headed to sit on the pier so they could have a quick chat. As they sat down one one of the seats O'Rielly remembered the nasty event that had happened yesterday.

"Did you hear about Abel's first mate getting pulled out of the harbour yesterday?"

"Yeah I did... Nasty stuff" Captain Black replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"The police seem convinced that Abel had something to do with it. He couldn't have done anything like that, he's too soft. He wouldn't harm a fly"

Black stiffened up slightly.

"I agree, he doesn't have the upper body strenght to throw someone overboard" Black quickly stated, not realising what he said.

O'Rielly turned to face Black, shocked at what he had just said.

"No one said he'd been thrown overboard"

O'Rielly paused and looked at Black. Black slowly gulped and remained silent, desperately hoping O'Rielly would let it go however O'Rielly wasn't willing to let this go.

"Black what have you done?"

The pair stood up in unison, thier eye contact never breaking.

"Leonard I.."

"Be honest with me right now" O'Rielly replied harshly.

"Leonard... O'Rielly listen to me, I had no choice"

"What are you saying? You killed him"

O'Rielly wasn't surprised though. Black had always had a problem with his temper and O'Rielly knew this more than most people due to the amount of times that Black had taken his anger out on him. Black had lashed out a number of times in the past and O'Rielly had always ended up getting hurt. It made him wonder why Black was still hovering around him.

That exclaimation suddenly made Black's eye's change.

"He was conning Abel for god's sake"

O'Rielly couldn't believe what he was hearing. Black was actually trying to defend what he had done.

"I don't care if he was conning the king of Siam, that's not the solution" O'Rielly replied, his eye's alight and blazing in thunder.

As O'Rielly turned to walk away Black grabbed O'Rielly's lower arm, tightly enough to leave bruises. O'Rielly squirmed slightly and stared at him, urging him to let go.

"You can't tell anyone, You're my friend, Promise me you won't" Black demmanded.

O'Rielly looked at him but Black was unwilling to let go until he made that promise.

"O..o...okay. I...I promise" O'Rielly stammered.

Black slowly let go of O'Rielly's arm but O'Rielly could see something different in Black's eye's; he had gone too far this time.

xx

As O'Rielly's eye's flickered open the first thing his ears interpreted was the sound of sucessive knocking upon his door. Pullling himself up the bed he glanced at the clock.

08:30

For god's sake, one day off and I still can't get a lie in, O'Rielly silently cursed. As he opened the door he came face to face with a very flustered Captain Farrell.

"Farrell? Whats wrong?"

"The police...they.. they've got it wrong. Oh God"

Farrell was shaking hard, his words coming out it indescribable muddles.

"Farrell, slow down. What's going on"

"Abel's been arrested"

O'Rielly grabbed the doorframe to prevent himself from falling. This changed everything.

"Arrested, that can't be right. Abel couldn't do something like this"

"I tried telling them that, we all did. They wouldn't listen. What are we going to do?"

xx

O'Rielly sat on the bench next to the beach, staring at the sun setting on the horizon. Biting his lip he turned his attention to the ground. He didn't know what to do but if he waited too long it would too late.

Best friend or friend?

An innocent man or the killer?

Abel or Black?

Either way someone would lose everything but he was worried if Black realised he had given him up his anger would become uncontrolable however if Abel was prosecuted for a crime that he hadn't actually commited he would end up in jail for at least fifteen years. He couldn't that to happen, he wouldn't. Standing up he desperately hoped that the consequences of what he was about to do wouldn't come back to hit him.

xx

The following morning O'Rielly was trying his best to act normal around the harbour but it was incredibly hard given what he had done the previous day. As he reached the top of the bank where the buses stopped he noticed a police car but he was about to walk into something that he hoped he would avoid. Two policeman appeared with a man in handcuffs causing O'Rielly to slowly stop walking.

Oh no.

Black's eye's suddenly collided with O'Rielly's and for a moment time seemed to slow down till it was almost at a stop. O'Rielly desperately tried to compose himself but it was useless. Black's usual friendly eye's turned into an almost demonic state and it was at that moment that Black showed his true colours. As his anger flared up he lunged forward causing the police to fight to prevent him from escaping their grasp.

"CALL YOURSELF A FRIEND!"

O'Rielly gulped, keeping his eye's to the ground.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

O'Rielly however thought that would be the end of it but Black would under no circumstances let this go. In Black's mind this would never be forgottern.


	8. Black Is The Colour Of Revenge

**Sorry this has taken so long, I've been very busy as of late with work and continuing to write my original stories. This only has a few more chapters to go so please enjoy this chapter as once I have finished this story I'm going to start a new multichapter story idea I have and I am hoping that it was do just as well as the others have. I haven't got a title for it yet but still keep your eye's pealed as the first chapter should be up and published before the end of this year, hopefully anyway. Please review if you like the story and any spelling mistakes are mine and down to my fast typing.**

 **Ideal Music**

 **1\. Memories - Within Temptation**

 **2\. Come Thou Fount - Steven Sharp Nelson**

 **3\. The Bridge Of Khazad-Dum - Eurielle**

O'Rielly desperately wished that he was still trapped in his nightmare but unfortunately this was real. Captain Black was standing in front of him, his eye's leaking of thunder and his iris' could be likened to lightening.

"Black" O'Rielly stated shakily, still in shock.

"You seem shocked Leonard" Black exclaimed confidently.

Black was one of the very few people who called O'Rielly by his first name. O'Rielly tried to step backwards but his feet were frozen, stuck to the ground.

"What do you want?" O'Rielly quietly asked.

Black stepped even closer.

"I just want you"

Finally after a good but short sleep Haddock felt ready to take on the day despite the strange occurances that had been happening lately. As he moved to the end of the bed to put his boots on he distinctively heard voices coming from the beer garden.

"Lets just get these pleasantries over with and just get to it" Black stated angrily as he pulled out a gun, pointing it straight at O'Rielly. O'Rielly's breath hitched and he gulped nervously. O'Rielly extended his hands towards Black and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this"

Black's expression harderned.

"Don't tell me what I want" Black replied through gritted theeth.

"Black listen to me.." O'Rielly exclaimed attempting to talk him down.

"I don't think so" Black interjected. "I've waited a long time for this and I'm going to enjoy it. Now start walking"

As Haddock finished tying his laces he walked over to the window and noticed O'Rielly and a man behind him slowly walking to a car. As O'Reilly turned to get into the drivers seat he not only noticed the gun but immedaitly reconised the other figure who was with him. Haddock rushed from the room, grabbing his jacket and keys, and thundered down the stairs bumping into Morgan in the process.

"Haddock whats wrong?"

"Captain Black is outside, He's got O'Rielly aat gunpoint!"

The pair hurled downstairs like sprinters and ignoring a shout from the landlord rushed straight through into the beer garden. The second they rushed into the beer garden the sound of wheels on cobblestones filled the air. The car pulled off and headed down the road just as Morgan and Haddock stummbled onto the road.

"Thundering Typhoons!" Haddock cursed loudly. "What on earth is going on here? I thought Captain Black was in jail"

"He must have been released" Morgan stated as they began to walk down the road that the car had taken.

"But why O'Rielly?" Haddock questioned. " Why kidnap him him instead of me or you?"

Morgan thought about it for a moment then paused. He could only think of one reason why Captain Black would do such a thing but he didn't know the full story.

"Oh no, I think I know why"

After going through the mainstreet Black forced him out of the car and got him onto Whitby beach, keeping his gun trained on him the entire time. As O'Rielly started to walk along the sand he remembered the last time he walked on a beach and attempted to cast his mind back to that happier moment. They eventually stopped after walking another few metres and that was when O'Rielly decided he'd had enough.

"Black don't let this overtake you. There's more than one way out of this"

"That may be the case but I'll only be using one way and you know exactly what I want. Revenge"

O'Rielly turned to face Black.

"Black..."

"Why, O'Rielly? Why?!" Black interjected. "All you had to do was keep your mouth shut! You couldn't even do that!"

O'Rielly couldn't take it anymore. If he was going to go down he would go out fighting.

"What did you expect me to do?!" O'Rielly said loudly. He was sick of being scared. "You killed someone for Gods sake and the Police arrested Abel. Abel was innocent"

"Shut your mouth" Black growled.

"What's happened to you?"

Black stepped slightly closer.

"THIS IS ME!" Black exclaimed as a wide evil smile spread across his face. "I've found my true colours, now shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you"

"O'Reilly gave Black up?" Haddock exclaimed.

"Yep" Morgan replied.

Haddock was shocked. He had always wondered why the police ended up shifting thier focus from Abel to Black. He knew Black had a nasty temper so he didn't blame O'Rielly for giving him up.

"Did he tell you this?" Haddock asked.

"Not all of it but enough"

Suddenly a gunshot echoed through every street in the vicinity of the beach causing Morgan and Haddock to stop dead.

"The beach"

The pair broke into a sprint desperately hoping, praying, that the shot wasn't meant for O'Rielly.

O'Rielly staggered forward, clutching his bleeding shoulder and grit his theeth to stop himself from screaming in pain.

"Do I have your attention now!" Black shouted, raising both of his arms into the air like a priest. "The conviction cost me everything! My own family refuses to talk to me. I can't even see my children and the only person to blame is you!"

"Look at yourself Black. This won't solve anything and it certainly won't take the clock back. What is this going to achieve?"

Black sniggered.

"Once I finish this I'll return to my only home"

Black re- pointed the gun at O'Rielly's chest causing O'Rielly's breathing to hitch violently. At the same moment Haddock and Morgan appeared at the top of the steps that led down onto the beach. Black noticed them but paid no attention to them.

"O'Rielly!"

By the time Morgan's shout reached O'Rielly's ears it was replaced by the thundering rolling sound of a deadly and lethal piece of lead exiting a narrowed barrell.


	9. His Home Was The Sea

**Wow it has been quite a while since I updated this story. Sorry for the wait and I'm sorry that the story was a little anti climatic. Re-reading it now it sounds quite strange but the reviews so far have been really lovely so thanks for that. I've visited Whitby recently so I was able to get a feel for the story while I was there and walk where my characthers and the Captain would. Apologies if the grammar and spelling are off, I'm not completely perfect. Please enjoy this and I love reviews as I always want to improve my writing. TR56**

 **Ideal Music**

 **1\. Garten Eden (Scarbrough Fair) - Santiano**

 **2\. Funeral At Sea - Bear McCreary**

 **xx**

O'Rielly hit the sand so fast that Morgan and Haddock couldn't take it in. Black rushed off towards the pier as Haddock and Morgan rushed to thier fallen comrade. Morgan switched straight into Doctor mode. As Morgan and Haddock's eye's collided he understood his features in an instant.

"Go" Morgan whispered.

"Morgan ..."

"I'll be fine, go. Someone needs to stop him" Morgan replied.

Taking one last look at O'Rielly, Haddock pulled himself up and ran towards the pier. He managed to catch up with Black quite quickly. As he continued running he called out repeatedly to Black but he ignored him and continued to run until he reached the end. At the end of the pier he managed to climb onto the wall just as Haddock stopped barely metres away from him. Black turned around to face him and pointed the gun straight at Haddock. Black's grey streaked black hair whipped violently with the wind but it was the look within his green eye's that scared him the most.

"Black stop!" Haddock shouted up to him.

"Why should I?" Black replied softly, the anger that had reigned before now absent

"Black, this doesn;'t have to end this way"

"This was the only way it would end, with O'Rielly paying for betraying me, for everytime he betrayed me. In one way I should thank him. He brought out my Hyde"

Haddock stared at him in shock.

"How can you justify killing Abel's first mate and shooting O'Rielly?" Haddock questioned.

"He ruined my life, my carrer and cost me everything. The only home I ever knew was the sea"

Haddock stepped a little bit closer to Black.

"Black please, just drop the gun, step down and give yourself up"

Black stared at Haddock, but didn't move an inch.

"Whats wrong with you? Where is your curses and your anger" Black questioned.

Taking a deep breathed Haddock sighed and kept talking.

"I've been through enough tragedy and loss, I don't want to witness anymore" Haddock replied softly.

Black ignored him and stepped back just a litttle bit further.

"I'm returning to my home"

Haddock frowned and as Black let himself fall backwards off the pier Haddock couldn't believe his eyes. He rushed up the wall just in time to see Black hit the water. The tidal forces instantly pulled Black under the waves, hitting him repeatedly off the pier wall then pulling him out to sea.

Morgan manovered O'Rielly into his arms and desperately scanned the road behind. Where the hell is the ambulance he thought worringly. O'Rielly was determined that he wouldn't die lying on the sand. He attempted to pull himself onto his feet getting an odd luck off Morgan.

"What are you doing?"

"Help me up" O'Rielly stammered, trying his best to fight the pain.

Although Morgan wanted him to lye down he helped him anyway. After getting O'Rielly onto his feet they stumbbled forward slightly but he kept going until they reached a seat that looked out to sea. Sitting O'Rielly down onto the seat, Morgan sat by his side continuing his attempts to stem the bleeding.

"I never thought it would end like this" O'Rielly whispered.

"Stop talking like that, You're going to live"

Morgan didn't want to accept that O'Rielly was slowly fading away. He wanted it to be a lie, a dream, just anything but real.

"I would have loved one last sail" O'Rielly whispered as he looked upon the waves crashing into the pier. Blood began to irritate the back of his throat making him cough violently causing blood to drip from his mouth. As an overwhelming sense of tiredness came over him his head fell against Morgan's shoulder.

"Don't talk like that, you can get through this"

O'Rielly managed to raise his head, looking deep into Morgan's eyes.

"I can't" he whispered as a tear exited his eye.

"Please O'Rielly, I can't go through this again. We lost Abel and Farrell... We can't lose you too"

By now tears were streaming down Morgan's face. Reaching out O'Rielly gripped his hand as tightly as he possibly could and slipped back onto Morgan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Morgan but the salty seadog has to sail away eventually"

O'Rielly looked out to sea, watching every single wave as they hit the sand and in his ever darkerning word the last sound that resonated in his ears was the emcompassing crash of waves against sand.

Morgan felt O'Rielly go heavy on his shoulder and barely seconds later O'Rielly's grip loosened on his hand. Morgan just let the tears fall and barely seconds later Haddock returned.

"Black?" Morgan asked.

Haddock shook his head then knelt down in front of O'Rielly. As he gently shook him he realised it was too late.

"O'Rielly? No... no...Please no" he begged.

Haddock gripped O'Rielly's hand but recieved no response. Pressing his finger against O'Rielly's wirst he prayed for a miracle but all he felt was cold skin.

"No" he cried.

"He's gone" Morgan whispered, his voice catching slightly.

Pulling himself up, Haddock sat down on the bench next to O'Rielly then gently shut O'Rielly's kind green eye's.

Once they were seven

Now they were four.

 **TR56**


	10. Safe Harbour

**I'm sorry this update has taken so long, real life has captured my life as of late. I was tempted to add an epilouge to this chapter but in the end I decided not to as I've already defined this as a trilogy. The recent reviews for some of my other stories have been lovely so thanks to everyone for that. As always all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and i love reviews.**

xx

Haddock hadn't moved, not for several days.

He blocked everyone else out the moment he returned to the bed and breakfast, locking his door from the inside.

He didn't want to talk.

Not to anyone

No one.

Morgan paced relentlessly across the louge as Chester and O'Hannon sat at the bar.

"We can't force him down, It'll only make things worse" O'Hannon exclaimed.

"I know that O'Hannon"

"This isn't an easy time for us either" Chester added.

"I know. I'm sorry I just .."

"Morgan?"

Morgan turned to find Tintin standing at the doorway and pulled him straight into a tight hug. As they did so Snowy bounded in, appearing beside Tintin. Morgan looked down smiling at Snowy who was sniffing away at his shoe.

"I didn't realise you had a dog Tintin"

Morgan knelt down, letting Snowy sniff his hand and after a couple of seconds Snowy was licking his hand. It was at that moment that Morgan felt himself naturally smiling.

"Morgan what happened?" Tintin asked as Morgan stood up.

"We ... we lost O'Rielly"

"Morgan I'm so sorry"

As they continued to talk Snowy's focus drifted off as he smelt a familiar scent caught within his nose. Snowy inquisitively followed the scent managing to travel the gauntlet of steps that led to the bedrooms. Snowy sniffled along the landing to re-trace the scent again, only then did he focus on one particular door. As Snowy hommed in on the door it was slightly ajar so he was easily able to squeeze through the door. Snowy looked up at Haddock. He was sitting on the end of the bed, his head buried in both of his hands. Snowy trotted over in front of him in silence then softly whined. Haddock brought his head up, staring at Snowy in shock.

"Snowy?"

As Snowy licked his hand, Haddock gently lifted Snowy onto his lap, stroking his soft pure white fur.

"What are you doing here?"

-Meanwhile Downstairs-

"Haddock is cutting us out, I've tried to console him but he won't talk to me. He's blaming himself. The only person to blame is the man who killed O'Reilly"

"The Captain has been through a lot these past few years" Tintin replied.

Tintin paused looking around.

"Where's Snowy?"

Upstairs Haddock was still holding onto Snowy but deep down he was begining to realise that he needed to talk to someone, locking himself away wasn't the way to deal with it. As he breathed deeply a soft knock came across the door.

"Tintin?"

"Can I come in?"

Haddock managed a gentle nod.

"What are you doing here?"

"Morgan called me" Tintin replied, sitting himself down next to the Captain. "He's worried about you, we all are"

The Captain sighed.

"I'm not blaming myself. I just feel like everything is destined to go wrong for us. There used to be seven of us, Seven. Now theres only four. I'm sorry Tintin"

"It's going to get better Captain, just give it time" Tintin replied, tightly gripping his hand.

"You're a good friend Tintin" the Captain replied, placing Snowy back onto the bed.

Tintin stood up keeping his hand firmly entwined around Haddocks. Haddock stood up, immediatly pulling immediatly pulling Tintin into a hug as Snowy jumped from the bed.

The following weeks were hard but being surrounded by Tintin and his friends gave him strenght every single day. O'Rielly was brought back to Brixham and buried next to Captain Abel.

xx 2 weeks later xx

The sight of Brixham harbour from the Seven Sailors was surprisingly lovely, despite the time of year. The sun was shining bright but it was still quite cold. The Captain and Tintin sat down on the outdoor seats clutching their coffee's.

"This place is really pretty" Tintin exclaimed.

"You should see it in the summer"

As the Captain took another sip of his coffee a drunken regular staggered out into the street, managing to turn round as Morgan's exceptionally tall frame exited the door. The regular didn't think twice and quickly scarpered, not wanting to test that theory.

"Nicompop"

Morgan abandoned his post at the door and sat down opposite the pair.

"I meant to give you this before"

Morgan placed a saint Christopher into Haddocks hand but not just any saint Christopher, O'Rielly's saint Christopher.

"O'Rielly wanted you to have it"

Haddock gently ran his thumb over the charm and smilied.

"If these stones could talk, they could tell some stories"

Haddock looked out to the Bullers Arms, feeling the memories return.

 _O'Hannon pulling Abel into the harbour._

 _Morgan blowing up Farrell's kitchen._

 _Sort of - Fishing with O'Hannon._

"They could tell the story of my life" Captain Haddock finished.

It's the set of the sails and not the gales that determines the way they go

Ella Wheeler Wilcox


End file.
